Control vs Confianza
by Leana Bodt
Summary: Los Velociraptores lo miraban con cautela, avanzando despacio, evaluando la situación mientras movían sus garras, estaban agazapados y listos para atacar. Bienvenidos a Mundo Jurásico. / Jurassic World.
Esta historia participa en la Convocatoria "SouRin Movie" y está basada en la película "Mundo Jurásico" cuyos derechos de autor pertenecen a Legendary Pictures y Amblin Entertainment.

 **Advertencias:** ninguna.

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _ni la película ni los personajes me pertenecen, yo sólo me he inspirado para unir dos mundos que me encantan._

* * *

Película: Mundo Jurásico.

Género: Acción/Aventura.

Día: 23 al 27 de Abril.

* * *

 **Control v/s Confianza**

Sousuke se giró sobre sus talones cuando escuchó aquellas botas contra el metal de la estructura que los sostenía sobre la jaula.

Era la persona a quién esperaba, con ese cabello fucsia y los ojos del mismo color refulgiendo bajo el sol. Sus dientes puntiagudos, su sonrisa ladina, todo de él le gustaba.

Excepto…

—Espero que el proyecto V-5 esté saliendo como esperábamos.

Ésa maldita fascinación por el control de todo.

Sousuke suspiró y miró hacia abajo, donde los cuatro Velociraptores lo miraban de vuelta, atentos, moviendo su cabeza para que sus ojos enfocaran mejor. Inquietos, reptiles rápidos y feroces.

El chico de cabellos negros sonrió al verlos en fila, a la espera de sus órdenes. Aunque sabía que era sólo porque les convenía, porque había un vínculo, no porque ellos le debieran obediencia.

—Nagisa, quieto —ordenó cuando el raptor con escamas amarillas a los costados de la cabeza le lanzó un mordisco juguetón al otro raptor—, quieto tú también, Rei —dijo interrumpiendo el mordico que iba de regreso por parte del Velociraptor de escamas rojizas en las esquinas de sus ojos.

Giró el rostro levemente y vio como Rin miraba la escena de forma evaluadora, atento a los detalles, fascinado por el resultado que estaba teniendo.

—Muévanse —ordenó caminando hacia la derecha, con la mano en alto, haciendo _clic_ cada tanto para la asociación de la orden—. Alto. Cabeza arriba —los cuatro raptores alzaron la cabeza y Sousuke sonrió levemente, estaban haciendo un trabajo excelente—. Makoto —lo llamó lanzando su premio, viendo las escamas de color verde sobre su cabeza refulgir al sol, luego a Nagisa y en seguida a Rei—. Haruka, esto es para ti.

El Velociraptor de escamas azules a lo largo de su cuerpo movió la cola lentamente, para luego abrir el hocico y recibir su premio.

—Corran.

Los dinosaurios se pusieron en movimiento, con gracilidad, veloces. Se movían como los cazadores perfectos que eran, máquinas de matar. Los había visto en acción sólo con unos cerdos, pero sabía que para los humanos no sería tan diferente.

 _Simples presas._

—¿Son todos chicas? —Preguntó Rin cuando esos ojos calipsos se posaron en los suyos.

—No —contestó avanzando hacia él—. Son todos machos —dijo, y el ceño de Rin se acentuó extrañado. Sousuke se encogió de hombros.

El motivo de ponerles un nombre de chica era cursi y Sousuke no lo admitiría en voz alta, pero Rin era comúnmente un nombre de mujer, así que bueno… no hacía falta explicar más. Se había inspirado por eso.

—Los controlas perfectamente, quién lo diría —soltó Rin con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Sousuke no supo cómo interpretar aquellas palabras. Así que frunció el ceño.

—No los controlo, es una relación basada en la confianza —aclaró Sousuke, y cuando miró a Rin, éste le devolvía la mirada con un brillo especial, parecía entusiasmado, lo que hizo que se le estrujara el estómago.

Abrió la boca, listo para invitarlo a salir. Ese deseo se había instalado en lo más profundo de su ser desde hacía mucho tiempo y el impulso de preguntarlo le burbujeó por la garganta.

—¡Cerdo suelto! —gritó un chico parándose justo detrás de Rin, que se giró al ver la vara con la que aquel joven iba a atrapar al cerdo.

—¡Espera! —Gritó Sousuke y todo pasó demasiado rápido.

Rin se había girado para arrebatarle la vara, sabiendo que la maniobra era peligrosa. Aún así la cuerda en el extremo se enganchó al cuello del cerdo y cuando el Velociraptor lo atrapó, también tiró de Rin, que seguía sujetando el extremo.

Cayó dentro de la jaula con un sonido seco, levantando arena y atrayendo a los tres raptores restantes hacia sí. Sousuke ya estaba girando en la escalera y atravesando las rejas de seguridad, donde ponían a los raptores sujetos por fierros fijos a sus cabezas.

—¡No disparen! —Escuchó a Rin gritar mientras entraba en la jaula y se paraba frente a él, entre los raptores—. No podemos perderlos…

Fue un susurro, su voz intentaba ser una orden, pero Rin tenía miedo. No lo culpaba, escuchaba el sonido que hacían aquellos animales, su voz era metálica, aguda, como un cuchillo cortando el aire, vibraba en sus gargantas entre siseos amenazantes.

Rin se arrastró hasta atravesar la primera reja, siempre de frente a las criaturas y esperó que Sousuke hiciera lo mismo.

—¡Bajen la reja! —Ordenó Sousuke con ambas manos en alto, mirando a los tres dinosaurios frente a él—. ¡Quieto, Makoto! Nagisa, ni lo intentes —dijo mirando al reptil de escamas verdes y luego al de colores amarillos, para luego fijar su vista en el del centro—. Haruka… te estoy viendo. —Sousuke alzó la mano e hizo dos _clics_ seguidos—. Quietos.

Pero los Velociraptores lo miraban con cautela, avanzando despacio, evaluando la situación mientras movían sus garras, estaban agazapados y listos para atacar.

Sousuke prácticamente los había criado, creando el vínculo desde que salieron del huevo. Había dedicado todo su tiempo, había puesto toda su dedicación, Rin ya estaba a salvo, pero ahora estaba en juego su vida, y no solo eso, por lo que había trabajado tanto.

Amaba a esos animales.

—¡Dije que bajaran la reja! —volvió a gritar mientras caminaba hacia el costado lentamente y retrocedía.

Momotaro se mordió los labios antes de presionar el interruptor para que aquella gruesa reja comenzara a descender.

Los miraba a los ojos, se mantenía cauto pero intentaba demostrar autoridad, él era el Alpha, ellos lo sabían. Eran una manada, así es cómo los había entrenado. _Tarea encomendada, realizada, premio._

Todas esas horas en las que los acariciaba en esas rejas donde les sujetaban la cabeza, hablándoles, trasmitiéndoles cariño. Debía funcionar. No podía ser en vano todo el esfuerzo y amor que les había dedicado.

Sousuke tragó con fuerza, sintiendo la adrenalina bajo su piel, hormigueando y calentando.

Según el sonido metálico al bajar, dedujo que quedaban solo unos centímetros hasta cerrarse por completo. Inspiró. Con un movimiento rápido se echó hacia atrás y rodó por la arena hasta atravesar la reja que pronto se cerró con un chasquido. Pudo oír el golpe seco de las mandíbulas de los raptores y las garras chocando contra el metal a su espalda.

Al fin pudo soltar el aire cuando se enderezó, cerrando los ojos con fuerza ante el mareo que le produjo el repentino alivio. Estaba vivo.

Se levantó para sacudirse la ropa y Rin se le acercó desde la esquina en donde se había quedado quieto para presenciar todo aquello.

—Oh por dios, Sousuke, ¡Gracias! Eso fu… —Pero el parloteo fue interrumpido por la boca de Sousuke. Choque de dientes ante el repentino impacto, luego la suavidad de los labios húmedos de Rin al responder al beso. Torpe, sólo tocándose los labios, chupando suave, probando, y el de cabellos fucsia se derritió entre las enormes manos de Sousuke que lo sostenían de las mejillas—. Fue increíble.

Sousuke alzó una ceja ante aquello antes de preguntar—: ¿Increíble?

—Digo… los Velociraptores, ¡pero el beso también! O sea… —Rin movía las manos y gesticulaba nervioso, sonrojado hasta el punto que sus ojos refulgían contra el tono rojo de sus pómulos.

—¿Qué te parece una cena?

—A las 6 —contestó Rin desviando la mirada con rapidez.

—Rin-senpai, recuerde que a las seis tiene una junta con los patrocinadores de la nueva atracción y, antes de eso, debe ir a la enfermería… y usted también, Sousuke-senpai —dijo Nitori aferrado a su tableta, era un asistente excelente.

—¿A las 8? —Preguntó Rin luego de asentir hacia el de cabellos grises.

Sousuke respondió asintiendo con una sonrisa leve.

—Trata de sobrevivir hasta entonces —dijo Rin con una sonrisa amplia, mostrando todos sus puntiagudos dientes aun sonrojado, y se giró para salir tras Nitori hacia su próxima reunión.

Sousuke se giró para mirar a los raptores correteando por la jaula, con algo fuerte que los separara podía apreciar su belleza, enormes reptiles indómitos.

Estuvo a punto de morir, aún lo sentía en la sangre, ¿ese fue el impulso que necesitaba para invitar a Rin a salir? Sonrió ante ese pensamiento. Al menos no había obtenido un no por respuesta, quizás la vida estaba su favor ese día.

Y aún no sabía cuánto…

* * *

Sus review siempre son amados

Besos de gato.


End file.
